


The Effect of Alcohol

by Saiyurithecutie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Implied underage drinking, Sex, intense sin, perv lapis, technically dom peri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurithecutie/pseuds/Saiyurithecutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper just wanted to get wasted...not waist deep. Just a silly little college au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beer

**Author's Note:**

> this is currently on my tumblr http://saiyurithecutie.tumblr.com under the name 'Beer' and the sequel 'Vodka.'

Jasper didn’t know how exactly she ended up with her head between some nerd’s legs, but it was most likely because she loved alcohol. No, she wasn’t currently drunk. She was here because she wanted to get wasted.

It all started one Saturday afternoon. Jasper was planning to hang out with her friends in her dorm room and she needed alcohol. She was still only twenty, so she usually used a fake I.D if she couldn’t get someone older to get the drinks for her, but last time, she was caught and now the only liquor store in the town knew she was underage. Jasper was thankful she had only gotten a slap on the wrist for her behavior, but now she couldn’t get anything for her party tonight.

So, she went to the only person around that day who she knew was twenty-one and wouldn’t be bothered to get her drinks. Peridot. She was just some nerd who helped tutor her sometimes, so Jasper knew the girl would be up for doing favors for cash.

After a brisk knock on the door, Peridot answered.

“Hello, Jasper. You need something?”

Of course, this chick would answer the door like this. Jasper liked this because she never cared for small talk and neither did Peridot.

“I need a favor,” Jasper said as she nervously looked down the hall for a moment.

Peridot sensed her uneasiness and gestured her to come into the dorm room, shutting the door.

“Is this illegal or embarrassing?” Peridot frowned.

Jasper grinned, cheekily, “It’s illegal, hon. Like I would be embarrassed about anything.”

Peridot crossed her arms under her breasts, “What is it?”

“Get me some beer.”

“Fine,” Peridot sighed, rolling her eyes.

Knowing that Jasper was capable of scaring her into submission, she agreed and the fact that Jasper usually paid well for her tutoring swayed her further.

Jasper quickly pulled out her wallet, “How much you want?”

Peridot raised an eyebrow. Usually, Jasper would decide the rates she paid out. Peri stood there thinking for a moment.

“Hey, how much you want?” Jasper repeated.

Peridot got a crazy idea. Since Jasper seemed pretty desperate, she could use this to her advantage.

“How about you do me a favor in return instead?”

Jasper was a bit boggled, but she did really want to get drinks, “What do you have in mind?”

“Go down on me,” Peridot stated with the straightest face.

Jasper choked on her spit, “W-what?”

“You heard me and I’m sure you, of all people, know what that phrase means.”

“W-well, I know what you mean but- I didn’t know you were gay.”

“Good. I don’t want you knowing anything about my personal life. Besides this has nothing to do with being gay. I just want to get off. We have a deal?”

Jasper looked between Peri and her wallet, which wasn’t as full as she remembered. It wasn’t like Jasper hadn’t done things with other girls before, so it wasn’t a big deal. She was sure she could keep up her end of the bargain well enough. Hell, if she managed to impress Peri enough she could get some extra beer for free or even make this the new way of paying for tutoring. That would definitely help her constantly low budget.

“Okay. You got it.”

Peridot nodded and then walked over to her bed.

Jasper’s eyes went wide, “Now?”

“Well, yes,” she sighed in aggravation, “I’m not going all the way to the liquor store with a pair of wet panties. Now, get over here.”

Jasper awkwardly moved to the bed and chucked off her shoes. Peri was already in the process of taking off her pants and Jasper couldn’t help but be turned on, especially so when Peridot laid back with her legs spread slightly.

“Well,” Peridot grunted, not bothering to look over.

Situating herself between the other’s legs, Jasper licked her lips. She hadn’t really been attracted to Peri right off the bat but this new view of the girl was changing her mind quick. Leaning down, Jasper looked over every inch of skin revealed to her and found that Peri had not exaggerated about being wet. Her vulva was slick and shiny and Jasper reached over to touch, which got a reaction from Peridot. She moaned softly with her eyes shut, “That’s it.”

Jasper grinned wildly as she got to work. She slicked up her fingers in her folds as she teased the other.

“Hey,” Jasper called.

“What?” she answered, annoyed. When there wasn’t a reply, she looked down between her legs and got got quite the sight. Jasper had her sticky fingers raised to her mouth and now that Peri was watching, Jasper licked and sucked them sensually.

Peridot was entertained for only a moment before she plopped her head back down and retorted, “Get to work already. I don’t need you to tease me. It’s a fucking waterfall down there already.”

Jasper frowned but didn’t argue. She really wanted that beer. Using her annoyance at the brat as motivation, she began to eat Peri out without so much as a warning. Peridot whined at the sudden attention. She had to admit that this girl was good. Her tongue was moving around with a mindful technique and the suction she used on her clit was absolutely perfect. It wasn’t long before Peri reached orgasm. 

She sighed, settling down from her peak. Jasper wiped off her mouth and sat up straight, anxious to get what she wanted, but Peri kept laying there.

“Can you go get my beer, now?”

Peridot groaned angrily and reached out to grab at Jasper, catching an arm.

“Come here,” she mumbled.

“What? Why?”

Peri looked over with tired eyes and muttered, “Aftercare, geez. After how well you just did down there, you think you’d know how to treat a lady.”

Jasper was a bit flustered by the thought of cuddling, but once Peri snuggled up to her, she kind of liked it. Thinking that Peridot would end up falling asleep, Jasper was surprised when she got up after a few minutes rest.

“So, you going to get my beer?”

“No,” she answered flatly as she got up from the bed.

“What? We had deal.”

“And you are under the age of twenty-one.”

“You have got to be kidding me?!”

Peri turned and looked at her with a hint of tenderness in her eyes, “I have seen your capability to be a well-educated and kind person. I will not be a part of ruining that by letting you spiral into the life of an alcoholic.”

“But I just gave you head!” she growled, rising from the bed to get up in the other’s face.

“And it was very nice, but I’ve changed my mind. Now, leave,” she grounded out, trying her best to sound forceful despite being scared of Jasper’s angry glare.

“What?! You could at least return the favor!” she yelled, pointing obscenely at her crotch. 

“Ew, no. You probably haven’t bathed in a week, you brute.”

“How dare you! And to think, I was actually starting to like you!”

The two of them looked at one another in surprise. Jasper turned a deep shade of red and covered her mouth in embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she had just said that.

“You know what?” Peri mused.

“…what?”

“Perhaps, I feel a bit bad. You were planning on bring this beer to a party, yes?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled, still abashed.

“How about I buy you all pizza and non-alcoholic drinks?”

While it wasn’t beer, it was better than nothing and the gesture was sweet.

“I guess,” Jasper said, trying to hide her enthusiasm, but then added, “…and how about you come, too.” 

“Don’t push it.”


	2. Vodka

There was rapid knock on her door and Jasper got up to answer. The last person she expected to see was Peridot.

“Uh…Hey?” Jasper greeted.

Peridot’s only response was to shove herself onto Jasper and messily began to kiss her. Jasper was shocked, but pleased, that is until she tasted the burn of alcohol and pushed her back.

“What the hell? You’re drunk?” she spat.

“Yeah, so?” Peri smugly grinned, “Now let me in so we can do it, ‘kay?”

Jasper stared down blankly at the other, “No, you’re drunk.”

While Jasper would want nothing more than to do things with Peri, her being drunk was hardly appealing. Peridot wasn’t thinking straight right now, so it wouldn’t be fair.

“How about you come in and rest on my bed?” Jasper suggested as nicely as she could as Peridot continued to grab at her.

“Oh, your bed, mmhm…that sounds nice,” she smiled stupidly as she let Jasper guide her, “What are we gonna do?”

“You’re going to sleep this off,” Jasper ordered.

Peridot pouted as she ran her fingers along the other’s collar bone, “Aww, but I wanted suck that pussy.”

Jasper’s mouth gaped open in surprise. She had never thought this girl was capable of such vulgar language. Peri took the chance to lean up and shove her tongue into the agape mouth. Jasper quickly pushed her off and forced her down onto the bed.

“Oh!” Peri gasped, “You’re so strong…wreck me, please.”

“No,” she replied shortly, feeling absolutely frustrated. Having recently fallen for her, Jasper found it hard to resist. It didn’t help that Peri was usually so cold and aggressive toward her. Alcohol made one tell the truth, so the fact that Peri actually liked her and Jasper was just finding out was so frustrating. She held back though and got Peri settled down to sleep.

~~~~

Peridot groaned and gripped her forehead as soon as she gained consciousness. The pain was pretty bad, but she managed to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was a widely smiling Jasper looking down on her.

“H-hey,” Peri said, trying to get her bearings. Why the hell was Jasper here? Wait, why was she in Jasper’s room?

“So, how you doing?” Jasper asked, still grinning widely.  
Peridot’s eyes grew wide as she started to remember the events of last night.

“Oh, God, did I have sex with you?”

“No.”

“Then, why are grinning like an idiot?”

Jasper leaned in close and her smile turned devilish, “You. Like. Me.”

Peri’s face turned a deep red. There was no way to deny anything now. Just the fact that she allowed herself to sleep in someone else’s bed was enough proof. She didn’t even want to remember all the embarrassing things she had probably done and said.

“Well,” Jasper sighed, sitting back and leaning on her hands, “I won’t tell anyone if that’s what’s bothering you.”

“I could care less what other’s think,” she briefly commented before looking over to the clock, “It’s already that late in the morning?”

“Oh, yeah. I didn’t wanna wake you early. I know a hangover can be brutal.”

Peri shrugged, “It is Saturday anyway.”

“So, you’re free?” Jasper asked with a wink.

“Free? For you? No,” she answered as she got up to leave.

Jasper groaned in annoyance, “The fuck. You came over here drunk asking me to fuck your brains out, I take responsibility and control myself and you don’t even have time for me?! You obviously like me, so why don’t we just get it over with and fuck?! You’re driving me insane?”

Peri stood there with a confused expression, “Y-you actually like me?”

“Duh.”

“You never said so before.”

“What? I was coming on to you hard the other weekend! I gave you head for a six-pack of beer no less. I mean, who does that?”

Peri shrugged, “Lapis does it all the time.”

“Wait. You do it with that tiny, little freshman?”

“Yes, but unlike you, she knows how to separate business and pleasure. I never thought you would actually fall for me.”

“You never thought I would-? You know what, get out!” she glared.

“Geez, okay,” she huffed as she wobbled over to the door and opened it.

Jasper glared in frustration when she watched the other pause in her spot at the doorway for quite awhile.

“Get the hell out already!”

Peri then suddenly lurched forward and crumpled to the floor in pain. Rushing over, Jasper forgot about her anger.

“Shit, you okay?”

Peridot only gave a long painful moan.

“Come on back in; you shouldn’t try and move too much.”

“I’m fine,” she weakly murmured.

Jasper easily picked her up and brought her back to the bed. Then, she got a bottle of water and awkwardly handed it over.

Peri took the water quietly as she eyed Jasper, not knowing what to say either. She had never experienced someone having a crush on her. She didn’t know what to do, especially since they had already gotten sexual and as her memory began to return to her, she realized they had had their first kiss, too. This must be all sorts of fucked up for Jasper to be experiencing now and Peri could see it in her sad, confused eyes.

Peridot sighed, rubbing her temples, “I’m sorry.”

“For not being able to walk? You can’t help that.”

“No, I meant, for putting you through all of this. I assumed you were some tough, unemotional jock.”

Jasper chuckled nervously, “Well, I am for the most part. I never meant to catch feelings.”

“..but you did,” Peri mused aloud as she drank some more water.

Sighing, Jasper sat down next to her, “Yup.”

“Perhaps we could work something out here,” Peridot continued, talking more to herself than to Jasper.

“What are you talking about?”

“We could go out if you want,” she stated as she laid back onto the bed.

Jasper blushed in surprised but then glared, “What about that freshman?”

“Don’t worry, you give head better anyway.”

“I do?” she asked softly, playing with her hair in nervousness.

Peri ignored the question then a minute later added, “Speaking of head, how about you come up here and sit on my face?”

“But you’re sick!” Jasper exclaimed mostly because of embarrassment.

“I’m fine when I’m laying down. I made you really upset last night, didn’t I? I might as well make up for it however I can.”

“But-“

“Hurry up and sit on my face before I change my mind.”

Jasper franticly got up to push her pants and underwear off. As Jasper hovered over her face, Peri smirked at how flustered the other was.

It only took the flick of the tongue before Jasper started to moan. She had been fantasizing for what felt like forever about this and now it was actually happening. Her tongue slipping in and out. Nibbling around her vulva. Sucking on her clit. After a few minutes, Jasper finished with a long groan as she reached out to grab one of Peri’s hands.

Jasper than picked herself up and settled down next to her new girlfriend.

“That was really good,” she hummed.

“Glad I could help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite artist drew a part from the chapter ~ http://foosballyaoi.tumblr.com/post/124816682784/this-part-of-this-fic-made-me-feel-weak-so-i-drew ~ so check it out!


End file.
